fandom_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Harold the Helper
Yeshuon Pannazarenos ''(loosely translates to Jesus of All Nazareans) is the son of the Urthar supreme god Solamax and the blessed Urthar woman Miriam. He was adopted and raised by The Nomadic Priests of Lolisundari and at age 12 was raised in the Convent of Solamax under the nickname "'Harold'". He does not learn of his holy heritage until he is around eighteen years old, when he calms a storm at sea and defeats a sea dragon in order to save his comrades when they were sailing to Atlanoserat. He becomes the supreme god of Urthar Post-Ragnarok. He takes a montheisitic role however, meaning he is the only ruling god in Urthar. History Urthar's supreme god, Solamax, was recovering from his divorce with Lunarsa. He went to the divine halls of Milruar and drank large amount of zagreus wine, in his drunken stupor he descended into Urthar, allowed one entire day to have no morning, which in turn allowed demons to rise. While chaos ensued all over Urthar and the other Urthar gods both fought the demons, saved innocents and tried to find their sun god. Solamax was somewhere in the desert, where he attempts to drunkenly seduce a humble and innocent 16 year old girl name Miriam, the girl was too ashamed to even consider the mighty god of Urthar, believing she was simply too unworthy, Solamax didn't take this well however and instead rapes her before flying off to the heavens to cause havoc elsewhere. Miriam was pregnant and no one would believe her story, knowing she would be stoned if she was pregnant without a husband, she fled from her home to anywhere where she could be safe. Luckily the Muses of Chubuddha took pity, but due to conflicts within Milruar, they did not take her to Milruar, despite it being the original idea, instead they granted her the ability to not only survive, but thrive in the red desert east of her home. When she was 7 months pregnant she was attacked by a dragon in the event known as ''The Defiance of The Dragons. The dragon in question was none other than Darrescal. Miriam was able to flee, surviving the flooding torrent due to the earth opening up and swallowing the flood, as well as being granted wings by the Urthar god of the winds, Sibo. Soon Miriam was able to give birth, she gives birth in a stable with some livestock, all of which was abandoned by its owner due to The Defiance of The Dragons. The Muses assist her in giving birth and she gives birth to a healthy boy, but also dies in the process. Miriam's soul was taken by the Muses instead of the Chains of Banquolf to a safe place in Milruar, which was being attacked by the Dragons. The muse De-Ai uses a sparkling comet blood red and fiery orange in color to guide The Nomads of Lolisundari, where she tells them that this child is the new born king, this may mean that De-Ai foresaw Ragnarok and knew that the child was the messiah, and taking him to Milruar with his mother would change fate. When the nomads arrived, the four leaders of the nomadic tribes that made it gave him gifts, Gold, Frankincense and Myrrh. The fourth leader told the muse De-Ai he could not give him a gift for he had spent what he could use as luxuries to help his tribesmen, and that all he had to give was a shield he had taken from a fallen foe. He was forgiven and the shield was turned into The Aegis he would use in battle. The Nomads christened him as "Yeshuon". The Nomads would raise him until he was twelve, where they leave him to be raised by a much more consistently sustaining family that could also enrich his talent for religion and altruistic nature, at the Convent of Solamax, his own father's convent, although he does not know. He impressed priests and teachers alike with his questions and understanding, they highly regarded him as good-natured, well raised, humble, simple and modest. The origin of the name "Harold" remains unknown. One day Harold and his friends were tasked with going to an archdiocese in Atlasnoserat due to the assassination of Archbishop Comet Rein. They took a humble boat there, sailing across the Kromvillian Ocean, where suddenly a massive sea dragon, a remnant of The Defiance, rose up, acting as the ruler the ocean, boasting and apparently having declared himself The King of Urthar's Oceans. He demanded a sacrifice in the form of the nuns Harold was travelling with, especially the young Sister Clarice, a virgin girl 17 years of age and rather beautiful. When Harold refused, not wanting to sacrifice a single companion, The King casted a massive storm which attempts to capsize their boat. This sparks Harold's inner divine nature, with the movement of his hands he calms the mighty storm, and with a powerful leap which almost capsizes the boat he was on he jumped up so high he was able to meet at eye level with the massive dragon, and with a single punch, kills the beast. The story spread like wildfire and Harold began to learn more about his holy powers. Harold would appear as both a teacher and a hero in multiple stories, as well as a good little brother figure for his older half-brother, Midazius. Eventually the the chaotic Zoog had been corrupting the world ever since the Day of Darkness (the day Solamax did not raise the sun due to his divorce). When Zoog's dark demon army ravages Urthar, Harold does his best to destroy the demons, exorcise and save the masses and make sure that Urthar prevails. He is captured by Zoog himself and is crucified with icy nails. But it was not the end for Harold, Banquolf would instead arrive, convert him into a powerful god of salvation, and resurrect him back into Urthar. There Harold would repel the chaotic forces of Zoog, and ultimately prevail. However Zoog's darkness had already corrupted the Urthar gods, this lead to Harold having to defeat and then exorcise the gods themselves. In Ragnarok he casts his own father, Solamax, off from The Urthar Peak and into the core of the Obsiglod, killing him. He then rules as the monotheistic god of Urthar. Similarities with Jesus Christ * Harold the Helper is obviously based off of Jesus Christ, his very own etymology is an obvious hint, being Yeshuon Pannazarenos (which means Jesus of All Nazareans), which is derived from Yeshua of Nazareth (Jesus of Nazareth). * Harold's ties to Jesus Christ can also explain a majority of Christian elements in Cromwellian mythology, and can explain why Harold eventually declares himself as Yeshuon ever since he became the Monotheisitic supreme god of Urthar, which is Earth in Cromwellian Mythology. * Harold also teaches in parables althroughout Cromwellian Mythology, much like Jesus Christ. * Harold has a wife named Mara Dal. She appears only briefly in Cromwellian Mythology, Mara Dal could possibly be taken from Mary Magdalene, who some theorize and debate to be Jesus' wife. * Similar to Jesus who was baptized in The River Jordan, Harold was baptized in Da-Og, the great river, which some theorize to be the Nile River for the one who baptizes him as an Anafar Beastman (part crocodile) who is named Jon-Jur, who is similar to John the Baptist. * Jon-Jur is also technically Harold's cousin, much like John the Baptist is the cousin of Jesus Christ, however instead of their parents being sisters, their parents are brothers (Solamax is the half-brother of the Anafar god Siglik). * Harold is also executed by crucifixion and also resurrects. Unlike Jesus however who takes 3 days to resurrect Harold resurrected at Midnight of the day he was executed (so he was resurrected on the first minute of the day after he was crucified). * In the story where Tsar Gon was marrying his new husband, there was a wine shortage, but Harold was there and with his powers turned water into the finest wine, much like when Jesus turned the water into wine at the wedding at Cana. * In American Profanity, Jesus is sometimes called Jesus "Harold" Christ. Category:Males Category:Gods Category:Cromwellian God Category:Hypergods Category:Extremegods Category:Ubergods Category:Supergods Category:Ultragods Category:BEAT THIS Category:THIS IS TO GO EVEN MOST FURTHEST ABOVE, BEYOND, ETC.! Category:Beats KAMITRON Category:Beats O.V.E.R.L.O.R.D.